


Дама с собачкой

by Bes_Fanatizma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: В Хогсмиде порой замечают странную ведьму...





	Дама с собачкой

Эта женщина появлялась в Хогсмиде несколько раз. Более внимательные замечали, что ее визиты обычно совпадают с днями, когда в деревню отпускают школьников. Остальные просто таращились на странную ведьму. Светловолосая, вроде молодая… А вроде и черт ее знает – даже маглы давно научились скрывать свой истинный возраст, про ведьм и говорить нечего: с равной вероятностью ей могло быть и двадцать пять, и вдвое больше. Мантия ее напоминала обычное теплое пальто – просторное, длинное, с пелериной. Маглы такие носили только на их странных движущихся картинках (Как их там? Кино?). Волшебники, желавшие выглядеть необычно, иногда надевали нечто подобное. Шляпка тоже была скорее магловской, хотя некоторые утверждали, что в городах и ведьмы позволяют себе такие, причем даже – о ужас! – ведьмы из хороших семей. Ботинки… по ним можно многое сказать о женщине, но как раз они были самыми обычными: уже не новые, практичные, одного известного французского мастера. Впрочем, вряд ли она приехала с континента: такие и в Косом переулке в каждой второй лавке.  
А главное – рядом с незнакомкой, на тонком поводке, всегда бежал, изредка потявкивая на прохожих и не забывая помечать попадавшиеся на пути деревья, белый шпиц.  
  
Никто не видел, как она появлялась – значит, перемещалась с портключом (или аппарировала, но, чтобы делать это не одной, а с собакой, нужно немалое мастерство). Но куда? Наверняка это было место, где редко появлялись даже случайные прохожие. В деревне таких было полно, но, чтобы их найти, нужно неплохо знать эти места. Так что по всему выходило, что дамочка и раньше бывала здесь не раз.  
Она гуляла по улицам, разглядывала витрины. Иногда заходила в магазины или кафе. С ней пытались заговаривать – кто из любопытства, кто с далеко идущими планами. Она отмалчивалась или вежливо отказывалась продолжать разговор. По голосу ее тоже никто не опознал. Вроде знакомый… а вроде и нет. Вроде местная… или достаточно долго здесь прожила.  
  
Однажды в «Трех метлах» на вопрос, на чье имя делать заказ, она тихо ответила: «Анна», и это стало темой для разговоров на всю следующую неделю. Потом вернулись к привычной болтовне: правда ли, что Лорд возродился, или брехня, как и то, что Дамблдор то ли свихнулся, то ли он и есть тот самый Сириус Блэк, которого уже три года найти не могут. И как, кстати, из Азкабана сумело сбежать столько народу?  
  
Анна задумчиво помешивала трубочкой коктейль, не замечая, что белый шпиц давно переместился под соседний стол, где и лежал, привалившись к ноге одного из сидевших за ним школьников – черноволосого и очкастого. Очкастый что-то тихо рассказывал своим приятелям – лохматой девице и рыжему, в котором все тут же опознали одного из сыновей Артура Уизли, только не были уверены, которого именно.  
  
Но вот она поднялась, положила на столик серебряную монету, «сдачи не надо», и тихо позвала:  
– Уайти!  
Шпиц оглянулся, будто бы сердито, но поднялся, пошел к хозяйке. Потом вдруг вернулся к столу, где сидел Уизли с компанией, задрал голову, тихонько взвизгнул. Очкастый только рассеянно взглянул на него, зато лохматая улыбнулась.  
– Какой миленький! – погладила его, почесала за ухом, и довольный шпиц завилял хвостом.  
  
***  
  
В доме номер двенадцать по улице Гриммо вспыхнул камин. Светловолосая ведьма, прижимавшая к себе испачканную копотью собачку, вышла… вернее, выпала из него, пробормотав что-то вроде: «Долбаная ступенька, вечно забываю!»  
  
Шпиц вырвался, закружил по полу, пытаясь поймать свой хвост. Ведьма ткнула в него палочкой:  
– Фините инкантатем! – и на месте мелкой белой собачонки оказался здоровенный черный пес.  
  
Ведьма тоже изменилась: светлые волосы потемнели, черты лица утратили «аристократическую» тонкость и четкость. Она с явным облегчением сбросила пальто и шляпку, оставшись в черных джинсах и водолазке, и повалилась на диван:  
– Фу-у, снова пронесло! Слышь, Бродяга, пора это прекращать! Мне-то всякие заклинания, показывающие истинный облик, не страшны, но просто удивительно, что никто до сих пор не додумался направить палочку не на меня, а на собаку.  
  
Пес встряхнулся, меняя анимагическую форму на человеческую.  
– И не додумаются, ха! Говорил же тебе – все любят разную мелкую, пушистую, виляющую хвостом ерундовину. А уж когда она сама подходит и умильно заглядывает в глаза – у кого палочка поднимется проверить, что скрывается за «миленьким» обликом? Вон, семейка Уизли на своего крысюка сколько лет… – Сириус умолк, его лицо исказилось, и Тонкс сперва запустила пальцы ему в волосы, успокаивающе почесала за ухом, потом, ойкнув, похлопала по плечу. – Дора, ну еще разок, а? Когда они разъезжаться будут, подскочим на платформу в Хогсмиде? Или на Кингс-Кросс? Надо же мне Дже.. Гарри проводить? Ну, или встретить?  
Тонкс покачала головой, но Сириус усмехнулся, безошибочно угадав, что она согласится.  
– Ты настоящий друг! Кстати, что за дурацкую кличку ты мне придумала – «Уайти»?  
Она рассмеялась:  
– Ну не «Блэкки» же мне надо было тебя называть?  
  
***  
  
В конце июня Тонкс встречала Гарри на Кингс-Кроссе, одна. Вернее, вместе с семьей Уизли, Ремом и Моуди, но…  
Она то и дело ловила себя на том, что сжимает пальцы, будто стараясь удержать рвущегося с поводка белого шпица.


End file.
